pokemonworldfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Reshiram, het meisje
Reshiram, het meisje Tsuki Tendo Het was intussen middag geworden en de zon stond rood-oranje aan de hemel. De geur van het gras en het geluid van stromend water in de beken deed mijn bloed sneller stromen. Het was stil, min of meer, enkel het geluid van Myazakki's gehijg en de fiets die knetterde op de leien doorboorde het. Ik glimlachte en klopte kort maar stevig op Myazakki's rug. Ze zweette en algauw kreeg ik medelijden met haar. Myazakki was een persoon die altijd eerst aan anderen dacht, haar eigen problemen deden er niet toe, ze zou tot het uiterste gaan om anderen te helpen. Dat was het gene dat ik bewonderde. Ze keek snel om en schonk me een glimlach terug. "We zijn er bijna hoor!" riep ze iets te luid voor mijn oren. Ze begon nog harder te trappen en volgens mij gingen we nog sneller dan een op hol geslagen Charizard. Ik hield me stevig vast aan de bagagedrager, net op tijd, want we gingen over een hobbelige weg en ik zou al snel op de grond hebben gelegen als ik geen maatregelen had genomen. "M-m-m-mya-z-z-aakkiiiii!!", riep ik bibberend door de stenen. Ik klonk niet echt overtuigend en mijn stem was te hees door het lange zwijgen.Ze keek me niet-begrijpend aan en ik wees naar voren, wat ze snel ook deed. Ze remde onwillekeurig en keek me geschokt aan. Net op tijd, want er lag iets op de weg. Myazakki gooide de fiets met een zucht neer en ging opgelucht op de grond zitten met haar ogen dicht. Ze was uitgeput, het arme ding. Ik sjokte naar haar toe en zakte naast haar neer terwijl ik mijn blik op het wezen op de weg gericht hield. "Is het een pokemon?", vroeg ze opeens en ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik had echt geen idee, "Neem je Poké-dex eens" Ik knikte en haalde het apparaat uit mijn zwaar toegetakelde rugzak. Snel hield ik het omhoog, maar er kwam niets op. Ik klopte erop en stampte bijna tot Myazakki me tegenhield. Met een ruk lag ik onderuit toen ze aan mijn been trok. "Als het niet werkt is het geen pokemon eh!" Ik werd rood en knikte beschaamd. Natuurlijk, hoe kon ik zo dom zijn? Myazakki ging voorzichtig naar het wezen en ik hield Cyndaquil, die vanaf nu gewoon uit zijn ball bleef, stevig vast. Voor het geval dat. Het was hevig aan het ademen en ik schrok er van. Was het gewond? Myazakki, rumoerig als ze was, stak nieuwsgierig en hand uit en tikte er snel tegen waarna ze haar hand meteen terug trok. "En?" ik kon mijn nieuwsgierigheid ook niet meer bedwingen. Ze staardeer met grote ogen naar. Ze kon niets meer uitbrengen en ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand was. "Het is thumb|left|Suzu, oftewel Reshiram.een meisje" zei ze fluisterend. Ik dacht er even over na. Een meisje? Op de weg? En toen hield ik het niet meer uit. Ik begon luid te schaterlachen terwijl Myazakki me probeerde het zwijgen op te leggen. Tevergeefs, want ik was iemand met een slappe lach die eeuwig kon duren. Maar toen het meisje opeens opsprong en met tegen de grond duwde was die lach meteen verdwenen en kwam er woede voor in de plaats. Het meisje stond in een aanvals houding en de witte jurk die ze aanhad wapperde in de wind samen met haar witte haren. Ik gromde en kopieerde haar houding terwijl ik zo stilletjes aan mijn geduld begon te verliezen. "BEN JE WEL GOED WIJS!!!!!!!!!!" schreeuwde ik er meteen uit. Ik rende op haar af en hield haar vast bij haar nekkraag. De spanning was te snijden en ik gromde nogmaals, zonder dat ik er zelf op lette. Haar blauwe ogen sperden open en ze stak onmiddelijk haar handen in de lucht. "Vrede..."mompelde ze en ik kon het weer niet laten om in lachen uit te barsten. "Doe het niet nog een keer!" dreeg ik met een glimlach en ze knikte behoedzaam toen ik haar losliet. Nieuwsgierigheid stak de kop op bij mij en Myazakki, ze was gedwongen te vertellen wat er gebeurd was. "We luisteren!" zei ik geïriteerd. We zaten nu allen rond een vuur. Snivy en Cyndaquil waren lustig aan het eten terwijl ik en Myazakki het meisje goed in de gaten hielden. Ze was uitgehongerd. Dat verklaarde waarom ze nu als een beest ons eten zat te schranzen. Mij kon het nu eventjes niets schelen, ik wilde gewoon haar verhaal kennen. Ze slikte door en knikte als teken dat ze ging vertellen. Ik zou geen enkele keer onderbreken en schonk Myazakki een veelbetekenende blik. Zij moest ook zwijgen of ik zou geweld moeten gebruiken. Het meisje kuchte en plots was het stil: "Ik ben Suzu, maar de meesten noemen mij Reshiram. Dit is omdat ik Reshiram bewaak.", haar stem was kalm en klonk als belletjes die in beweging kwamen door een briesje. Ik kon even niet bevatten wat ze zei, maar dat zou ze zo uitleggen, "Ik ben geboren met de taak om de legendarische Reshiram te bewaken met mijn leven. De Light Stone is in mijn bezit en dankzij dit lot heb ik ook wit haar. Ik besloot om me ook maar te kleden in de stijl van Reshiram. " Ze keek treurig, maar op de een of andere manier toch tevreden naar haar kleding. "Ik ben opzoek naar Raito, hij bewaakt Zekrom. Het is mijn lot..." maar ze sprak niet verder. Ze keek ons nu diep in de ogen en we slikten. Ik begreep niet alles onmiddelijk, maar dat was ook niet nodig. Alles zou op zijn tijd in elkaar vallen. "Waar is Raito?" vroeg ik. Mijn vraag leek haar aandacht te trekken, want ze schrok plots op en keek glimlachend naar het duister. "Hier..." fluisterde ze en de stilte die volgde was ondraaglijk... Een jongen ,die net als Suzu Reshiram vertegenwoordigde, de karaktertrekken van Zekrom had; Stapte in het licht. Hij haalde een hand door zijn pekzwarte haren en hij droeg zwarte kledij. Zijn gezicht stond nors en hij keek woedend naar Suzu. Ik had meteen al een vreemd gevoel. Ik mocht deze gast niet. Hij trok Suzu recht en trok thumb|Raito en Suzu waren duidelijk verliefd op elkaar...haar tegen zich aan. "Wat doe je hier?!" en hij schudde haar door elkaar. Ze lachte. "Ik wachtte op jou!" Ik keek naar hen en zag het meteen. Hij was verliefd op haar en zij op hem, maar dat wisten ze niet van elkaar. Ik glimlachte terwijl Myazakki hoofdschuddend naar het vuur keek. "Zij kunnen ons misschien helpen!" voegde Suzu eraan toe. Hij keek onwillig naar ons en trok zijn neus op. "Waarom?" zei hij en het leek alsof hij walgde van ons. Mijn gevoel was juist, deze gast deugde inderdaad niet en mijn afkeer was duidelijk. "Ze kunnen ons vergezellen, het zijn trainers." Hij kneep in zijn neusbrug en sloot zijn ogen. "Goed dan!" hij gaf zich over en ging zitten. "Willen jullie ons helpen Zekrom en Reshiram terug te vinden?" ik knikte meteen en het zwakke knikje van Myazakki volgde. Ze lachten naar elkaar. "Morgen..." zei Suzu. "Morgen" bauwde Raito en we vielen in slaap met een heleboel vragen die door osn hoofd galmden...